just_dance_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Anaconda
"Anaconda" by Nicki Minaj is featured on ''Just Dance 2016'' And "Just Dance: Everyone. Dancers Classic * P1 is wearing a pink dress with yellow stripes on it, has very long purple hair, and has high heels on. * P2 is wearing boxers and goggles. * P3 is wearing a ballet dress. * P4 is wearing a tuxedo. Alternate She is dressed up as Nicki Minaj. Like in the Music Video. Background Classic There are posters of older dancers appearing from the Pot O' Gold to the top of the rainbow going towards a cloud. Alternate The background is a jungle. Like in the music video Gold Moves Gold Move 1, 2, 3 and 4: Point at the screen (akin to Immortals and Hot N Cold) Gold Move 5, and 7: Put your left hand to your head, and point your right hand to your right side Gold Move 6: Move your hands are around your head and moving back in a circle. (akin to Want U Back) Gold Move 8: Like Gold Move 5, and 7, but in opposite side. Gold Move 10: Lower your head and cup your hands over your mouth as if you are shouting. This is the final move for the song. (akin to Oh No!) Mashups The following dancers appear in the mashup: *Anaconda *Break Free (JD2015) *I Luh Ya Papi (JD2015) *Fancy *Just Dance (JD2014) *Dance All Nite (JD3) *Anaconda *Pound the Alarm (JD2014) *Kiss You (JD2014) *What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme) (JD4) *Papaoutai/Till I Find You (JD2015) *Anaconda *I Love It (JD2015) *Burn (JD2015) *What You Waiting For? (JD3) (With a little remake) Community remix The Dance uses the alternate mode. These are the following dancers and their avatars: * Chin-Up Champ Master - Wii Party * Coolharry64 - Black Widow * DanceGuy151 - Don't You Worry Child * Kulit7215 (Rion Mii) - Get Low (P1) * JUSTMAXWII - C'mon (P2) * MartinOlivares - Forget You * Super Mario - Mario * Baymax - Immortals * Lady Gaga - Bad Romance * Santa Claus - Santa Claus * Icekingfan400 - You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) * Jamesnorky - Kiss Kiss * Man In "Good Feeling" Outfit - She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) * Ryan2014 - Till I Find You * Shaun The Sheep - Shaun The Sheep * Fall Out Boy - Immortals * MileStone School - Milestone School * CjMancao - Dark Horse * AKB48 - Flying Get * Ellie Goulding - Burn * Hatsune Miku- Hatsune Miku * Will.i.am - It's My Birthday (P3) * Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Ninja Re Bang Bang Trivia *This is the third time posters appear in the music video.'' Baby Don't Stop Now'', Bad Romance, The Lazy Song and others can be seen. *P1 is also in the choreography of Telephone ''by ''Lady Gaga. * P2 is the most underdressed dancer in the series so far. * This song uses a clean version, and "Limited ... appeal" is changed to "Limited Appeal" * This is the second song that has an inappropriate dance (The alternate most likely shake her ...). First was Boom in Just Dance 3. * This has the most Gold Moves in all which has a total of 10 in the alternate. * Strangely, Good Feeling had an avatar of She Wolf (Falling To Pieces). Gallery & Videos Category:Songs In Just Dance 2016 Category:Dance Crews Category:Nicki Minaj Category:Innapropriate Songs Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:In Game Category:Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:10's